Yoshi2010
Yoshi2010 was a user on the Super Smash Bros for Wii U Board. He joined in March 2014. Yoshi2010's main gimmick was bringing up his home nation, Britain, especially when it is implied all uses are American. He has a number of alts, but never uses them. His username is as such as it recurs between all of his accounts. He is sixteen years old and was a member of the Union of Youth, back when that was a thing. Following the Events of June 21st, 2014, Yoshi2010 left the board. His account remains open, however. He returned to activity on June 24 as a member of The Carlisle Elitists, where he held the rank of Member. He is the creator of the legendary Save a Smasher. Following release, Yoshi fell away from the board. He is still active on other boards, such as Warflame and the GameFAQs World UK board. He still pops back occasionally to remind people to VOTE BANJO!!!!!!!!!!! Banjo didn't get in, which led Yoshi to leave forever. Personality and threads He was known for being fairly serious, but can be jokey at times. His threads were generally discussion about newcomers. His most wanted newcomer was Professor Layton, and he also supported Vaati, James Bond (Goldeneye 007), Wonder Red and Captain Toad. He also held "SmashFAQs Most Wanted Returning Stage" and Save a Smasher. He had a knack for starting thread series he never completed. Relationships AuraWielder: Yoshi considered this user his closest ally on the boards. Whilst they have many differences, they often are in agreement, leading them to become firm friends. BigBootyJynx: Yoshi hates this user, bb. He played a large part in getting them banned, due to the fact he hates Jynx. ChibiDialga: A very good friend. DemonicDratini: Due to the fact they both live around London, they both got along well. However, they have never met in real life to each other's knowledge. Energyman2289: Yoshi gets along well with this user. He was a big player on his I Tell You Hwut! topic, further strengthening their relationship. LordCarlisle: Being an elitist, Yoshi is good friends with his boss. Putting Ghirahim vs Vaati arguments aside, Yoshi is also a reluctant member of the Guild of Ghirahim NintendoIsBeast: Yoshi's fiercest rival. They got off to a good start, and they were yellow-highlighted friends for a while, but when Beast joined The Temple of Xod they became major rivals, facing off one-on-one on many locations. It was in fact Yoshi who reported the post that got his original account banned. Beast himself admitted he only hates Yoshi because he is British, traditional rivals of his German nation. Quinfordmac: Yoshi is firm friends with this user. RotomGuy3: Yoshi and Rotom are friends, due to the fact both are British. Theguysayhi: Yoshi has a great relationship with this user, perhaps it is because of their love for professor layton. ThisAnvil: Yoshi often debated this user on the likes of Chrom. Mikokiri: A very good friend of Yoshi's, due to their shared love for yaoi and practically everything. They are too similar for it to be a coincidence, They still keep in touch, unlike most other users who he hasn't spoken to in years. Alleged Rumours, as certified as untrue by Yoshi2010 himself The Americans on the board know about his plans to reclaim the colonies, so they constantly try to keep him down. One day though, he'll erupt from the grounds of the colonies on a geyser of the purest tea, and reclaim them in the name of the Queen (Ringo Starr). When that happens, all Americans will be filled with despair, and then, suddenly, hope. A sort of English patriotism will erupt within, something that had been hidden within all along. Their inner Brits will burst forth. All at once, their teeth will rot and their fashion sense will become metrosexual. They'll think having royalty in a Republic makes sense correct term is 'Constitutional Monarchy'- Yosh , and they'll watch Downtown Abbey without a trace of irony. Suddenly, they shall become true Brits, and the Empire shall rise again. Post-Release After release, Yoshi left the board, as he couldn't get the game until Christmas. However, after being away for so long, he felt he could not rejoin the community and thus left the board completely. Around this point, Yoshi accepted Layton could never be playable and unveiled Banjo and Kazooie as his new most wanted newcomers. He can still be contacted via PM or on Warflame, despite leaving the boards. Rather ironically, he now hates his home country and wishes to move as soon as possible. Category:Users Category:British Users Category:Professor Layton Supporters Category:Vaati Supporters Category:James Bond Supporters Category:Wonder Red Supporters Category:Captain Toad Supporters Category:Union of Youth Member Category:500 Achievers Category:ChibiDialga's Harem Category:The Carlisle Elitists Category:Sm4sh veterans Category:Users Yoshi2010 hates Category:Has too many waifus/husbandos Category:Skype Users Category:Weirdos Who Actually Like Dark Pit Category:Robin Supporters Category:Robin Mains Category:Shulk Supporters Category:Lucina Supporters Category:Yoshi2010's Tosh Category:Waifus Category:Husbandos